


noble blood [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (but like a good mercenary i swear), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Assassination Attempt(s), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boydguard/Mercenary Zuko, Chaptered Podfic, Chief Sokka, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slow Burn, Southern Water Tribe, War Ended Early AU, rating for themes and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: The Southern Water Tribe was no place for a firebender...or even a Fire Prince for that matter. And yet here Zuko was, not only in the South Pole’s capital itself but in the Royal Palace, protecting the tribe’s Chief after a failed assassination attempt.Chief Sokka, his old friend and a man who was intelligent and witty, yet kind of a dumbass. A man who was brave and strong and kind. A man who Zuko was utterly failing not to develop...personal feelings for.__aka: a kind of roleswap AU with Southern Water Tribe Chief Sokka and bodyguard/mercenary Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [noble blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950) by [lupus (khaleeseas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleeseas/pseuds/lupus). 



> Rio, after finishing [Protective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774158): I'm not gonna do any more chaptered podfics for a while
> 
> Rio, like two weeks later: so that was a fucking lie
> 
> Thanks so much [khaleeseas](https://khaleeseas.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/swr4f74o9v8o2sn/Noble_Blood_-_Chapter_1.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/noble-blood-chapter-1/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop recording so many times because of the seagulls sat right outside my window and SHOUTING THEIR LITTEL HEADS OFF

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxj84ofsxmzghol/Noble_Blood_-_Chapter_2.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/noble-blood-chapter-2/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please let lupus know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950/chapters/65839045#workskin), or leave me some feedback in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took me a while to get up, I had a uni assignment to work on and I lack object permanence so if I look away from it It No Longer Exists so I had to drop a few things, but I'm back now! And not only that, but I am finally publishing a spymaster Sokka fic I've been sitting on for months, [The Sun Will Be Guiding You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402514)! I'm super exciting to be sharing it, so if you're interested please go check it out! If you'd rather wait and listen to it instead, I plan to turn it into a podfic once it's all published, so keep an eye out for that!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zo04i9d2a4fi5wr/Noble_Blood-_Chapter_3.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/noble-blood-chapter-3/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave lupus some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950/chapters/65949385#workskin), or let me know in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xpoyldufz1yunmx/Noble_Blood_-_Chapter_4.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/noble-blood-chapter-4/)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave lupus some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950/chapters/66164179#chapter_4_endnotes), or let me know in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5v4o54ael9mk88s/Noble_Blood_-_Chapter_5.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/noble-blood-chapter-5/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave lupus some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950/chapters/66247990#workskin), or let me know in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for listening! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this fic, and if you liked this, please consider checking out some of my other podfics and fanfics of my own! I also take suggestions for podfics, so if you have any recommendations for fics you'd like to listen to, or you'd like me to record one of your own fics, please let me know in the comments or on tumblr @zukka-soulmates!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j3ckjiizbnsw21h/Noble_Blood_-_Chapter_6.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/noble-blood-chapter-6/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave lupus some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950/chapters/66311671#workskin), or let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave lupus some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933950/chapters/65732974), or let me know in the comments!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/) to scream at me about zukka, or to request a fic you'd like me to record in the future!
> 
> Music is [Who Are You, Really? by Mikky Ekko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMMbeaJV4HM)


End file.
